


Saving the Bees

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Mozzie’s eloquent when necessary.<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Bees

"If we don't save the bees," Mozzie says, "then all life as we know shall cease to exist."

Neal raises his eyebrows at him, but continues pouring the wine. "And how's that?" 

"Take that wine." Mozzie's hands may look like they should be laying bricks, but he moves them like the conductor of an orchestra. "If we lose the bees, we lose the vineyards and orchards providing us with fruits which, in turn, provide us with our wine."

Making a moue, Neal considers that, and nods. "So, in other words?"

Mozzie picked up his glass, saluting Neal with it. "We need to make sure to save the bees."

**Author's Note:**

> From Marina O'Connor's prompt, _White Collar, Mozzie, "whoever rescues a single life earns as much merit as though he had rescued the entire world."_ -the Talmud


End file.
